Puppy
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Summery: Amelia wants a puppy but Owen not so much or how Amelia and Owen got their puppy.


_**Summery: Amelia wants a puppy but Owen not so much or how Amelia and Owen got their puppy.**_

"I am really not sure it is a good idea" Owen said for the hundred times as they got out of the car. He was trying to understand why she has this sudden urge to have a puppy, he went to sleep after a night shift and she was happy with the life they had and when he woke up she just couldn't live without a puppy.

"it is a great idea, it's puppy, they are cute and loving. Zola and Bailey will be so happy when they will be visiting" Amelia took

Owen's hand and didn't leave him any choice but to follow her.

"So why we are taking this puppy and not Meredith?" Owen asked.

They were standing in front of the house where Amelia's patient lived with his dog and puppies.

"Because I want a puppy, look at this as the next step in our relationship. This is what grown ups do, besides Meredith has a baby in the house this is enough without a baby" Amelia said, she was eager to get inside but Owen refused to move from his spot where the Watson's fence started.

"Amelia I feel like you aren't telling me the whole story" Owen insisted.

"Ok look at this like that- Owen Hunt will you like to raise a puppy with me? For better, for worse, in rainy days and sunny days, for walks and playing outside as long as it shall live?" Amelia knelt in front of Owen saying it in dramatic voice barley managing to keep her a straight face.

"Well when you say it like that I can't say no" Owen helped her to get up and kissed her thinking about the ring he had for her in the drawer waiting for the right way and moment.

"So we are getting a puppy" Amelia announced and released herself from Owen's hug and opened the gate. Owen followed her as the front door opened and a blonde tall woman came out and hugged Amelia.

"Hey" she said and shook Owen's hand "Abbie, nice to meet you".

"Owen, pleasure" Owen smiled at the woman.

They came inside the house and Abbie added "we just put the little monsters to bed, let's go from here the puppies are there. You can choose one or maybe two" she laughed and when a man joined them she introduced him "Alec my husband, Owen Amelia's boyfriend".

"Hey, Alec but you most likely know my as the biggest Glioblastoma" the man, Alec, said. They got inside the next room where 5 Akita puppies were playing.

"Puppy? You said puppy not Akita puppy" Owen turned around to face Amelia "this dog can be like 27 inches".

"Really? How interesting" Amelia said got around Owen and walked to one of the dog "I want this one, look Owen he is reddish" she petted the puppy that seemed to like her.

"27 inches, too big" Owen repeated.

"How sizeist of you, Owen. Didn't your mom tell you it's not about the size but what you do with that?" Amelia asked, magically managing to keep looking at Owen with straight face.

"it would be a very weird conversation to have with my mom" when the other couple started laughing about Owen and Amelia's suggestion about Owen's size he added quickly "not that she needed".

"Well she was talking about how big this dog can be, so you say it won't be fitting to talk about you?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no you will not redirect this into sex like always" Owen refused to fall into Amelia's trap like he always did.

"but look at him, you know I have a soft spot for redheaded men" Amelia took the puppy in her hands and stood next to Owen "when you will be on call and I will be lonely at home I will have another ginger to keep me warm".

"we call him ginger because he ate all the gingerbreads men the kids brought from kindergarten, thanks god, they were awful so if you are bed cooks he is the dog for you" Abbie said.

"Let me see" Owen took Ginger from Amelia and the puppy liked his face immediately "he buddy".

"So we have a new puppy" Amelia said happily.

After getting all the instruction from the Watson's Amelia and Owen headed to the car. As they sat Owen asked "so what is it about?"

"Nothing, you know that if we break up he will be a chick magnet" Amelia said without getting her eyes away for the sleeping puppy on her lap.

"We aren't breaking up" Owen said.

"I know but…" Amelia took a deep breath and continued "my sister said that you and I are just another period in my life until I will find another way to screw it up. That we are taking it slow because we are never going to last".

"So you defiantly got all the looks and intelligence in the family" Owen said turning Amelia's face to him gently "we are doing what is good for us in our own pace. I am happy with how we are for now, you, me and Ginger".

"Yup, I'm brilliant and hot" Amelia agreed and kissed Owen they stop kissing and remembered where they are only when Ginger barked because Amelia stopped petting his fur.

 _ **So here it is I had the biggest writing block and didn't mange to finish writhing anything for almost a week. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short. I am trying to write the next chapter of new roommates but I am stuck and can't continue it like the other few one shots I can't finish. By the way thanks for all your ideas I am always happy to get them.**_

 _ **My biggest fear is dogs so it took me hours to search for a big dog with red fur that I find cute and not too scary.**_


End file.
